Transition
by existence555
Summary: Karin's moving away has triggered an emotional response in two people used to purely physical relationships. If you call it emotional attachment it's not love, right? AU SuiKa oneshot, T for language and adult themes.


**A/N: I love me some SuiKa. I found myself missing writing the drabbles, so I wrote this. Reviews are loved! :)**

Karin looked around her new apartment and smiled. It was perfect. Small, clean, and right in the middle of the city. She couldn't wait to move all her stuff into it.

But, first things first.

She pulled out her phone to check her email. As she read the sole email, her smile turned into a smirk.

_Fuck you._

_Seriously, woman. We should be in bed right now. And where are you? Oh, that's right, you're in a city miles away with a new job._

_I hope you enjoy being single._

_-Sexy Sui._

Suigetsu was just about to turn on the TV. He had a cold beer in his hand and there was a game on soon. Then, he heard his computer ping.

She had replied.

_Don't take your anger out on me just because you're horny._

_Baby, if you wanna break up, just say the words. I'm sure there are a million guys like you out there._

_-Kinky Kar._

The red haired woman unpacked slowly. Truth was, even if she did want the new opportunity, she should've been in bed (with him) right now.

Even in the literal sense, this wasn't possible, seeing as most of her stuff hadn't arrived yet.

Sighing, she took out her laptop and searched for an unprotected network.

Score. At least her neighbors were dumb.

_There aren't a million guys that would do that thing with their tongue that you so love._

_When you coming back? _

_-Sexy Sui._

Suigetsu picked up his phone to call Sasuke. Sure, the guy was a bit of a downer sometimes, but all he needed was someone to get drunk with.

Making sure his camera was charged up, he dialed Sasuke's number.

After all, a drunk Sasuke was a wonderful Sasuke. It couldn't hurt Sakura to see the images.

_I just left two days ago, dumbass._

_Found unprotected wifi from some idiot in my building. Care to videochat?_

_-Kinky Kar._

Karin glanced at the time. There was a game on soon, and Suigetsu, in his wallowing state, had probably called Sasuke over so that they could get drunk and scream on about how all the players sucked.

Still, all they needed was fifteen minutes.

Not that she wanted to see him, really. She just needed some needs taken care of.

_Sasuke should be coming in 45. _

_I'm ready for you whenever ;)_

_-Sexy Sui._

Suigetsu chuckled as Karin appeared on his screen.

Her red hair was wavy and it cascaded over her creamy skin like a waterfall.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.

That was not manly.

No, not at all.

_That was better than I expected._

_Perhaps I should keep you around after all._

_-Kinky Kar._

Karin snapped the laptop shut.

This really needed to stop.

Sure, Suigetsu was _amazing_ in bed (and over video apparently) and had a tolerable personality. But, out of the thirty minutes they had videochatted for, they had talked for fifteen.

That was a ridiculous amount of time, in Karin's opinion.

Just talking!

Damn it.

_Baby, if they sold me as a drug, the whole world would be addicted. _

_You're just always coming back for more._

_-Sexy Sui._

Suigetsu stretched comfortably as he waited for Sasuke. He'd done his job. Karin was satisfied, he was satisfied, and their relationship was satisfied.

Relationship.

He had just worried about a relationship.

This did not happen to Hozuki Suigetsu. Normally he didn't really talk to his girlfriends either, but conversations with Karin were normal occurrences! In fact, they'd just talked for a whole fifteen minutes!

Damn it.

_You're a cocky bastard, darling._

_I admit, we probably set a world record, "Best Internet Sex" or something ridiculous like that._

_Listen, we have a problem and we need to talk._

_When the hell are you coming to see me?_

_-Kinky Kar_

As she sent it off, she felt good.

Two minutes later, she cursed the world.

The whole point was to stop this _talking_ nonsense, but she had invited him for just that, a talk!

Karin wanted to fall into a black hole of despair.

Was she becoming… emotionally attached to Suigetsu?

She danced around the word that had settled in her subconscious.

_Sometime this week I suppose._

_Did I get you so excited that you wanted me touching you? Aw, how sweet._

_Just eat that pizza you ordered and keep thinking about me, sweetheart._

_-Sexy Sui._

Suigetsu resolved that Sasuke wasn't a bad guy after all.

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"We _talk_," Suigetsu replied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His friend had said it as if it was some sort of disease.

"Sakura and I talk," Sasuke pointed out.

"You wouldn't get it," Suigetsu shrugged. "It's weird, man."

Sasuke shrugged and handed Suigetsu another beer.

_How did you know I was going to order pizza, you asshole? _

_Did you pull some strings and get someone in ANBU to plant a camera on me or something?_

_Anyway, late reply. I've been setting things up since my furniture came._

_I'm gonna order pizza before it gets too late._

_-Kinky Kar._

Karin looked around her apartment happily.

Everything was just as she imagined.

She pulled out her phone and searched for the nearest pizza place, called the number, and flopped onto her bed.

It wasn't warm.

_Guess your pizza should be coming soon._

_I hope you like it hot._

_-Sexy Sui._

Suigetsu rushed off after clapping Sasuke on the back and muttering his thanks.

He was just in time to intercept the pizza guy in the lobby.

"Dude, that's not your pizza," the pizza guy protested.

"Here's fifty bucks," Suigetsu shrugged. "Take it and go."

The boy didn't say another word.

Suigetsu went to the elevator.

_Uh, hopefully it is coming soon._

_What is that supposed to mean? _

_I'm just going to assume it's bad. You're such a jackass._

_-Kinky Kar._

Finally, her pizza had come. Karin grinned and opened the door.

"So, do you like it hot?" the pizza guy smirked.

The pizza guy, no, _Suigetsu_, tossed the box of pizza into the room, stepped inside, and closed the door.

"Suigetsu?" Karin exclaimed.

"Do you know anybody else with a fang like this?" he retorted.

He pulled her into a rough kiss that almost became tender before she pushed him away.

"You idiot!" Karin declared. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Sasuke has a private jet," Suigetsu shrugged. "The game was going to be shitty anyway."

Karin couldn't reply for a moment as she had to hide her wonder.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Suigetsu asked.

"Emotional attachment," Karin blurted out. "We're getting emotionally attached, Suigetsu."

He scoffed as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't do feelings," Suigetsu snorted. "I do girls. So I'm going to stop doing feelings and do you now. Kay?"

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin exclaimed. "This is fucking serious. Stop being a playboy for once in your god damn life and listen to me!"

The light haired man sighed and brought a hand to his forehead.

"I know," he muttered. "This is just so fucked up, Kar."

"Of course it is, you bastard!" Karin snapped. "It's all your fault!"

"My fault?" Suigetsu protested, glaring at her. "I'm not the one who said 'baby, we'll get through it' instead of breaking it off as we should've done!"

She sighed loudly and fell back onto her bed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, a few minutes later. "I just… I don't know why I fucking care so much."

"Like I know," Karin shot back. "Shit, Sui. I don't wanna think about it either."

"Well, if you're gonna be a pussy then I'll do it," Suigetsu declared. "Despite your insane bitchiness, I am in love with you, Kar. Didn't mean for it to happen, didn't want it to happen, but it damn well happened."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You've been talking to Sasuke, hm?" Karin asked. "You wouldn't reach that conclusion on your own."

"That's what I mean by insane bitchiness," Suigetsu sighed.

Karin laughed softly.

"I love you too, asshole," she told him. "But now what do we do?"

"Each other," Suigetsu smirked.

For now, Karin agreed, that was acceptable. Whatever was to come, would come.

In this moment, they were in love.


End file.
